Folle Famiglia
by Kazoku Miharu
Summary: Di Dunia Mafia, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yg tau wujud asli mereka, seperti Vongola Nono dan para Arcobaleno. Kali ini mereka ditugasi untuk mengawasi perkembangan Vongola 10th gen sekaligus melatih mereka untuk melawan Varia di Ring Battle.


Heyaaa minna-san~~~ Perkenalkan nama saiya Kazoku Miharu, biasa dipanggil Sasha atau Yuu...

Sebenernya sih udah punya account FFn dari 2 tahun yang lalu, cuma aktif jadi reader daripada author *dilempar bakiak* coretketauanmalesngetikcoret

Well, dan sekarang saiya dateng menyajikan(?) fanfic abal nan gaje ini, colab bareng Rou/Lucy yang bikin prolog dan beberapa edit sana-sini oleh saiya dan anak-anak Folle lainnya.

Daripada saiya ngebacot ampe mulut berbusa, selamat membaca~~~

Don't like don't read, tombol exit/close setia menunggu :3

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Folle Famiglia

**Summary:**

Tak banyak yang tahu tentang mereka. Sebuah keluarga mafia kecil yang berawal dari kelompok di dunia maya. Keluarga misterius yang tak pernah menampakan diri mereka ke dunia luar, sekaligus aneh karena bisa dibilang keseluruhan anggotanya adalah otaku(?)

Apa yang terjadi jika mereka ditugasi oleh Vongola Nono untuk melatih para 10th generation? Apakah mereka menolak atau bahkan menerimanya dengan senang hati?

**Rate:** K+

**Genre:** Adventure/Action, Humor, Family

**Disclaimer:** KHR milik Amano-akira, dan OC-OC nya milik teman saya yang ngebuat

**Warning:** Gajhe, abal, ngaconya kelewat EXTREME, semi-AU, typo, OC, OOC, OOT(?)

**Timeline:** around Ring Battle

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue<strong>_

Pagi yang cerah di Namimori, diawali remaja berambut coklat itu dengan lari pagi—tepatnya terlambat. Memang, hal kecil. Tapi mengingat ia bersekolah di Namimori Chuu, hal sekecil terlambat akan menjadi besar.

Beda dengan Tutornya yang sekarang yang sedang duduk santai sambil menyeruput kopi dari cangkir kecil miliknya. Ditangannya yang lain, ia memegang sebuah surat dari Vongola nono. Bayi itu mencermati rangkaian kata pada kertas putih yang ia terima tadi malam. Sesaat senyum tipis terbentuk diwajahnya, "Pasti ini akan menarik.."

**~0o0~**

**Airport**

**07:30**

"Yosh! Kita akan tinggal di Namimori!" seorang perempuan berwarna rambut tak jelas—akibat mainan cat rambut, berteriak di bandara.

"Kita akan kembali ke HQ kita yang lama,dan juga... BERJUALAN MERCHANDISE ANIME LAGI!" seru laki-laki berambut hitam di sebelahnya tak kalah heboh.

"Sudahlah Lileeth, Kuroi, kalian terlalu menarik banyak perhatian orang" ujar seorang perempuan berambut hijau, menegur dua orang sebelumnya, Lileeth Sakiyuki dan juga Kuroichi Nightroad.

"Kalau tidak ribut, nama keluarga kita tidak akan '**Folle**'~" seorang perempuan lainnya berambut hitam di sisi sebelah kiri, dan putih di sebelah kanan, Monochrome, tertawa kecil.

"YEAH! AKHIRNYA KEMBALI KE NAMIMORI!" Tiba-tiba seseorang dari mereka yang berambut hitam—dan beberapa helainya berwarna biru, bersorak sambil mengangkat tangannya. Namanya Rouge Ikazuchi Takaryusu.

"Completely out of topic" komentar perempuan berambut hijau tadi, Stressy Sisterd Van Illatos Lovepickle, yang biasa dipanggil... Rechi. Temukan kata Rechi disitu dan author akan memberikan hadiah piring cantik kepada anda! /plak/

"LET'S SPREAD LOV—er.. INSANITY IN NAMIMORI ONCE AGAIN~" Lil berteriak lagi.

"Ayo~" seorang perempuan lainnya yang memakai topi baseball berteriak dengan suara moe.

"... SIAPA YANG NUMPAHIN AIR TEH KE REA?" teriak Lil histeris(?), melihat perilaku salah satu guardiannya, Rea Cinta Baik(Lovegood) Pole-Pole, yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Aku... Tadi dapet minum.. Ternyata teh. Jadinya aku tumpahin ke Rea. Lumayan, tontonan gratis. Coba air got, nanti dia jadi uke" seorang perempuan berambut indigo, Rurou Fleurise, tertawa lebar, merasa tak bersalah.

"Rouge! Uang kertas Indonesia pecahan 500!" Lil mengguncang-guncang tubuh temannya itu.

"A-ah, ya, sabar-sabar..." laki-laki yang tadi berteriak dengan antusias merogoh kantung celananya, mencari uang kertas pecahan 500 RUPIAH.

Lil langsung mengambil uang itu, dan menamparkannya ke pipi Rea.

**_PLAK!_**

"... Ada apa?" tanya Rea yang sudah kembali normal.

"Tadi kamu ditumpahin air teh sama Ru" jelas orang disebelahnya, Sally Lavrea—yang ditambahkan bolo-bolo dibelakangnya atas alasan hormat kepada Rea.

"Kapan kita ke Namimori?" menghela nafas, seorang gadis dengan surai hitam kebiruan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, Misha Lucrenz.

"Setelah semuanya selesai bersenang-senang~" jawab Kuroichi.

".. Itu mah ga bakal selesai"

"Chio mana?" seseorang mirip Sadako berambut merah, Chiara Otonashi, bertanya.

"Disini" Rurou membalik laptopnya yang daritadi ia pakai, setengah layarnya menunjukkan wajah manusia(?) bergender tak jelas, Chioni Morte.

"Ah, ya, menghemat biaya..." Chiara mengangguk kecil, mengingat keahlian salah satu keluarga(?)nya yang bisa keluar masuk layar komputer/laptop/netbook/tv ala Sadako, sayangnya lewat layar hape gak muat.

"Ann sama Ayuki mana?" kata-kata storm guardian Folle Famiglia itu, Shannon Arishiya, sanggup membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Tadi.. Bukannya mereka ada?" jawab perempuan berambut perak, Sheol Thanatos, dengan tenang.

"Nah, sekarang mereka mana?" Shan bertanya lagi.

Dan sekali lagi hening.

"AAAAAANN! AYUKII!";"BODOOOOH!";"BEGOOOO!";"BAAAKAAAA!"

Teriakan ke-tiga belas orang yang secara serempak itu berhasil menyebabkan hujan lokal yang deras, dan juga pecahnya gendang telinga orang terdekat. Fakta sesungguhnya, Ann nyasar seperti biasa setelah terbawa arus lautan manusia dan Ayuki lagi asyik numpang baca di toko buku sekitar situ.

**~0o0~**

**Afternoon**

**Namimori Chuu**

"Aah.. Akhirnya selesai juga.." Keluh laki-laki beriris coklat itu, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Haha~ iya~ Untung saja kita bisa sampai sebelum bel!" Seru laki-laki yang lebih tinggi.

"Ya, ini juga gara-gara kamu, Yakyuu baka!" sambung orang bergaya rambut gurita.

"Eh? Aku tidak ingat ada toko disini.." Tsuna berhenti, memperhatikan sebuah toko 2 lantai yang baru saja buka di Namimori shopping district. Tsuna menyipitkan matanya, ia tak menyangka bakal ada toko anime di Namimori.

"Oh! Selamat datang!" seseorang bergender tidak jelas dengan gaya rambut side ponytail manyambut kedatangan mereka bertiga.

"Ayo~ Jangan sungkan~" sang kasir menyambut mereka dengan senyum.

"Oho.. Shota~" gumam si perempuan-berambut-side-ponytail.

"Hoooi! Beresin barang-barang kalian dulu!" terdengar suara perempuan yang meneriaki mereka.

"Nanti dulu, Rechi! Kalian saja dulu yang beres-beres! Nanti baru gantian!" balas perempuan-dengan-rambut-side-ponytail.

"Makanya, yang di utamakan itu barang-barang dulu..." seseorang—yang bukan Rechi, muncul dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ru? Udah selesai?" Tanya perempuan-berambut-s—ah, mari perpendek dengan Chio.

"Yep~ Dan sekarang aku mau berkeliling Namimori. Mungkin ada orang yang bisa di stalk~" Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Sudahlah, Juudaime.. Tidak ada gunanya kita memperhatikan mereka.." Gokudera menghela nafasnya.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan Vongola?" sang kasir berkata dengan cukup keras untuk di dengar Tsuna dan kawan-kawan.

"M-mereka tau Vongola?" gumam Gokudera pelan.

"Ah.. Mereka? Nanti sajalah.. Aku ingin beristirahat dulu.."

"Memangnya kalian kenal dengan calon pemimpin Vongola ke 10? Er.. Siapa itu... Tuna? Tsu..Tsuna? Yah, apalah itu.." lanjut Ru, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"DIA TAHU?" Tsuna berteriak kaget, membuat perhatian orang-orang tertuju padanya.

Hening

**_krik_**

"DIA TAHU KALAU AKU SUKA NONTON SINETRON INDONESIA?" Tsuna melanjutkan kata-katanya, demi menyelamatkan mereka dari kecurigaan.

"J-jyuudaime..." Gokudera sweatdrop.

"Ya ampun Tsuna, aku tidak tau kau suka nonton sinet Indo.. " Yamamoto hanya berkomentar tak penting.

"Ciaossu" Reborn akhirnya datang-entah-darimana.

"He? Reborn-san!" seru sang kasir, Sally, sambil menunjuk bayi yang baru datang.

"Boleh kan aku bertemu dengan seluru anggota Folle famiglia yang berada di sini?" tanya Reborn langsung.

"Tentu! Biar ku panggilkan!" Sally berlari kedalam, memanggil anggota keluarganya.

"Reborn... Jangan bilang mereka juga mafia?" Tsuna mencoba memperkecil suaranya. Tapi Reborn hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Folle Famiglia? Kumpulan orang gila, memangnya?" Gokudera tertawa kecil.

"Jangan sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu.." Ru memberikan deathglare pada Gokudera yang tentu tak berefek.

"Hahaha~ Sepertinya mereka orang menyenangkan~"

"Mereka ini keluarga yang tek begitu dikenal, tapi mereka berpotensi untuk menjadi besar" Reborn hanya tersenyum.

**~Tsuzuku~**

* * *

><p>Sebatas info, kenapa Gokudera bilang Folle Famiglia itu "kumpulan orang gila"?<p>

Karena Folle berarti "Insanity" aka "kegilaan, sesuai dengan makhluk-makhluk(?) yang tergabung di dalamnya

Kemungkinan bakal saiya terusin abis UN minggu depan a.k.a bulan Mei

Kalau masih bingung silahkan ajukan pertanyaan lewat review~~~

Kritik, komen, dan saran diterima... tapi kalo mau nge-flame mikir dulu ya... ;D

Caranya review seperti biasa, klik tombol review di bawah.. w

Jaa ne~~


End file.
